


A Gentle Urgency

by Spudato



Series: Tribelands AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Tribelands AU, queer smut by a queer writer for queer readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato
Summary: It's a peaceful night. In times like these, they appreciate all the peaceful nights they can get together.





	A Gentle Urgency

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this cause i wanted it to be the 10,000th rwby fic. enjoy.

There’s something distinctly breathtaking about the way Blake unties Weiss’s pareo that night, dark hands stripping off sealskin and tugging at her breeches. They’re going to spoil her because it’s nice to watch her at her weakest, when four hands make her back arch and her chest heave for air, when her pupils are blown and her mouth wet and panting. It’s why Blake’s so feverish to strip her down, not even waiting for her clothes to be free of her ankles before they slide their palms along the inside of pale thighs, pushing them apart so they can both see white, damp curls and soft, pink skin.

“I love you,” they gasp out, voice rough with want. “May I touch you?”

It’s been years since that was first murmured to Weiss in this very room, when she offered all she had and was taken over and over again. But they ask still and she nods breathlessly, jaw dropping open when their fingers slide down, down, down, to find a slickness that belongs only to her.

Velvet’s so in love with Weiss it makes her feel ill, too flushed in the face, heart too stuttery for this to be anything but a soul-deep sickness. Blake’s fingers sink up to the knuckles and she whines, bringing her knees together only for Velvet to pull them apart again, strong enough to hold her in place with ease.

“I want to see.” It’s all she can get out, too focused on every inch of her body, the way she tightens around Blake with a sigh, the way her loose hair tangles against the sheets. Weiss brings her arms up and loops them around Blake’s neck, pulling herself against them and rocking her body helplessly.

“Please,” she groans, Blake’s pink fingertips pressing against the swell of her clit. “ _Please_.”

She’s wet, so wet, so desperate for everything they have to offer. Velvet dips her head low enough to leave kisses on her thigh, licking and sucking and biting and claiming her territory ruthlessly. Nobody will ever touch Weiss the way they do, is what she thinks in that moment. Nobody will get to see her like this, in the throes of ecstacy when Blake pushes their fingers deep again. She’s theirs and they’re hers and that’s the way it will always be.

It’s that possessiveness that makes her sink her teeth in deep, Weiss’s Aura flaring as she makes a yelp that dissolves into a moan, and Velvet pushes herself up to savagely kiss her, biting at her lip until she tastes blood.

“You’re _ours_ ,” she growls, and when Weiss shuts her eyes with a whine Velvet forces her to look anyway. “Ours. Nobody else's. Say it.”

“I’m- oh, I’m yours, I’m- mm, nobody else’s. Just y-yours.” A sharp inhale makes her head drop back, and Velvet takes the chance to suck at the hollow of her throat, liking the way can she feel every vibration.

“Say it again.” It’s Blake who demands it this time, and Weiss complies even though it must be so hard to string any syllables together right now. _Yours, yours, only yours_ , and when Blake’s fingers swirl around her clit before rubbing firm, watching her whole body tense is the most beautiful thing Velvet’s ever seen.

_Yours, yours, please, I’m yours, only yours, nobody else, just you, you, oh, just you._

Velvet lets one hand move downwards, running over the back of Blake’s palm before she finds Weiss’s entrance, dripping onto the sheets. Blake’s preoccupied with her clit and that’s fine, instead opting to slide two fingers inside and relishing in the moan that erupts. Weiss can’t decide whether to move closer to the source of her pleasure or squirm away, judging by the way her body twists and tenses against Blake’s. One particular crook of Velvet’s fingers causes her to press the tips of her jagged teeth against Blake’s shoulder like a threat, but if there hadn’t been a thousand other bites pressed to that spot, if Blake hadn’t shivered the moment she’d done so, Velvet might have taken it seriously. Instead, she gives Weiss a grin, her thumb joining Blake’s fingers on her clit.

_Yours, yours, oh- oh, please, mm, please, please, I’m close, Velvet-_

Watching her come undone is like waiting for snow fall from a bough; you can see that it’s ready to fall, the weight too much to bear, but it’s sudden all the same. Her body tenses until she’s still as a stone, gripping Blake like it’s the last thing she’ll ever do, and Velvet feels her tighten around her fingers before she shudders all over, a keen of pleasure getting trapped in her throat before it turns into a low, continuous growl. She rides it out, both Blake and Velvet’s hands working in tandem to ease her through, and when it’s over she’s relaxes all at once, aftershocks making her legs shake.

The air is cool when Velvet pulls her hand away, slick with Weiss’s arousal, and when she licks her fingers clean Weiss looks away, embarrassment making her face tint red. Blake just laughs, nuzzling against her neck before kissing up to her mouth, savouring her.

“That’s one,” they murmur, and Weiss’s breath hitches when their fingers begin to lightly traces circles around her clit again, and Velvet sees their glowing amber eyes look to her, a smile showing every one of their bright teeth. “How many more until she’ll beg for mercy, do you think?”

“Guess we’ll have to find out.” Sliding a hand into her own pants, Velvet groans she grasps the curve of her cock, eager to be touched. “Might have to stop her from making so much noise, though.”

One blue eyes shines, and her little sigh of _yes_ is all Velvet needs.


End file.
